1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector of a vehicular angled connector-integrated servo motor, and to a production method thereof; more particularly, the present invention relates to a novel improvement for providing an angled connector integrally with an insulating annular body that is provided in a stator of a motor section, and for forming a vent hole between the interior of the motor section and the interior of the angled connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of conventional instances of sealed-type motor structures in which a connector is integrally connected to the housing of this type of motor include the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-267589, illustrated in FIG. 12 to FIG. 15.
Firstly, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-267589 (paragraph [0003], but not shown in the figures), in the case of a straight-type connector in which an opening direction of a connector section is parallel to a side face on which the connector is held, a straight pin is caused to protrude into a molding die during molding, and the straight pin is pulled out after molding, so that a through-hole can be formed between the side face section and a connector opening.
Although a through-hole can be formed in the connector structure described above, it is however not possible to form a through-hole in accordance with a method identical to the above-described one in the case of an angled connector in which the connector opening direction and the holding side face are perpendicular to each other. Accordingly, the through-hole is feasible depending on the connector of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-267589 described above.
Specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 12 to FIG. 15, three connector sections 11 to 13 are provided at the outer peripheral face (side face) of a connector holding frame 20, as illustrated in FIG. 12. The connector holding frame 20 is made up of two L-shaped connector sections 11, 12 formed at a front-frame portion of the connector holding frame 20, and one connector section 13 that is formed at a rear-frame portion of the connector holding frame 20.
As illustrated in FIG. 13, the two L-shaped connector sections 11, 12 each fit with a respective mating connector (not shown) disposed underneath.
As illustrated in FIG. 15, specifically, the connector section 11 has a housing 14A that is contiguous with the connector holding frame 20, a plurality of terminal fittings 30A held on the housing 14A, and a vent pipe 40A provided along the plurality of terminal fittings 30A.
The housing 14A, which is made up of a synthetic resin, comprises a cylindrical section 15A that opens downward, a far wall 16A that plugs the cylindrical section 15A, and a joining support section 17A that joins the far wall 16A and the connector holding frame 20.
The cylindrical section 15A constitutes a square tube, and has formed, on the outer periphery thereof, a locking protrusion 18A for locking during fitting with a mating connector. Ribs 18B extending along the fitting direction are formed on both sides of the locking protrusion 18A.
The leading ends of the plurality of terminal fittings 30A protrude beyond the far wall 16A of the connector section 11. The terminal fittings 30A are equidistantly arrayed over two vertical tiers and seven horizontal rows shown in FIG. 14, except at the upper central section (i.e. at thirteen sites).
As illustrated in FIG. 15, each terminal fitting 30A forms a crank shape such that one end side of the terminal fitting 30A protrudes into the cylindrical section 15A, whereas the other end side that runs through the housing 14A and the connector holding frame 20, and that extends out of the connector holding frame 20 (into a casing side), is bent upward at right angles.
The upward-facing leading end section is connected to a circuit of a circuit board, not shown. For instance, various control signals are exchanged by way of the plurality of terminal fittings 30A.
The vent pipe 40A, which forms an L-shape, is provided running through the housing 14A and the connector holding frame 20, along the terminal fittings 30A, at an upper-tier central position (see FIG. 14) of the far wall 16A, at which no terminal fitting 30A is disposed.
The vent pipe 40A is metallic and has a circular vent hole that is formed running through the interior of the vent pipe 40A.
Part of a primary-molded core 41 that is provided during primary molding of a below-described connector device, protrudes at a portion, in the inner peripheral face of the connector holding frame 20, at which the plurality of terminal fittings 30A and the vent pipe 40A extend.